All I Want For Christmas Is YouVictoriously
by The Writer From The Mist
Summary: Christmas Bori fic. It's Christmas time and Tori has come back to LA after four years of singing career out there. Can she win a melancholic Beck back with help of her firends, and Mariah Carey? MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


**I thought of this a long time ago, but thanks to BorixJannyxoxo, I finally decided to write it down and publish it like a fanfic story.**

**Dedicated to my friend Sandra Jareño, who sung this with the Sound Lab this christmas at school, and lots of luck with the IGCSE exams to her.**

**Merry Christmas**

* * *

**All I Want For Christmas Is You…**

**Victoriously**

* * *

Some say Christmas is about presents, family gatherings and that type of stuff; maybe they are right. Others say that it is a time for rejoicing the birth from Christ, who came to save humanity from eternal sin; maybe they are right too. But the fact reaminbs they isn't a truer statement than saying that Christmas is a time for miracles, and for love.

However, everything had now become a topsy-turvy world of bright decorations. Full of mistletoes, holly, trees adorned with many baubles, tinsle, golden stars and clay modles of the stable witht the son of God receving praise from the Three Wise Men, animals, Joseph and the Virgin Mary.

Children just longed for the holidays in winter, awaiting many presents from Santa Claus, the long break from their started school year and stuffing themselves with sweets, cookies and many things. Adults saw it as a well-deserved break, born from a long, lasting tradition from long ago.

Nobody really appreciated the beauty of Christmas nowadays.

Church bells rang, echoing throughout the city, signalling the end of another Sunday Mass. A horde of people filled out, so that from a bird's point of view, the white floor had become a mess of black and blue coats and hats slowly dispersing in different directions.

From between thge monotous, same-looking crowd, a small blue hat peeped out, finally freeing itself from the mass of people, and making its own way home. Underneath it, you could make out a few curls of brown hair from under the hat. A kind-looking face, with chocolate-brown eyes twinkling at the snowflakes falling to the ground. The woman was slim and beautiful, continuing to go her way.

Tugging at her thick coat, small smoke potruding from her mouth with each breath she exhaled. The snow glistened in the grey sky, each flake joining its brothers and creating an icy carpet for the pavement underneath. They would probably take the snow-plowers here in the next few days.

The woman looked up to the sky.

Seeing that they were in a most festive time, you would expect her to be smiling up, instead of wearing a very serious gargoyle face, more proper of somebody in a funeral. Sighing, she went on walking down the street, barely looking at the red and green tinsel everywhere.

Tori Vega. Twenty-two years old, and moel, actress, and most of all, singer.

Taking care with her keys, in her ungloved hand, she opened the gates and went inside. Warmth greeted her silently, as she turned on the heating, removing the thick layers of clothing until she was in her sweater, shirt and trousers. She slumped onto the sofa, with an exhausted ezpression on her face.

A photo album caught her eye on the table. Red, leather-bound album, which she took into freezing hands, and opened it slowly. Her eyes widened slightly, as her heart mellowed at the memories flooding her like pure light. Precious, precious memories that nobody could take away from her.

The first photo showed a gang of teenagers sat at a table, with a great big school in the background. Tori did not need to even think to remember the name of the school. _Hollywood Arts_ _High School_. A placer she felt akin to a home. A place where she had shared some of the best moments of her life.

The teenagers seemed to be beaming right back at her; Tori could have cried at how good times were with them. Bubbly and pretty Cat Valentine, in a pink and white dress, smiling sweetly at the camera with pursed lips. Robbie Shapiro, with his inseparable puppet Rex smiling at having such good friends. André Harris, a talented black-skinned boy and the very best friend you could find, smiling back at her with very white teeth. Herself, laughing without a single care in the world. Jade West, a cold, mean, vengeful, mercurial girl, but still the best frenemy you could have. And then…

_Him_. She wondered if he would have changed after so long.

The mutinous yet elegant, wavy, long hair flowing a little in the wind. The lovely olive-skin that she had felt so soft and warm in the cold. The perfect brown eyes, the rosebud lips, the nose, making up the handsomest face on the phase of Earth. Beautiful, gorgeous…all these words were understatements for Tori. Beck Oliver.

Probably the very best man she could have met. And she let him slip from her fingers.

Tori slapped the book shut, as tear welled up in her eyes- memories once again invading her mind. She didn't want to remember this. She didn't want to remember anything about this. She regretted having to leave everything behind still nowadays.

Not for the very first time, her mind raced back to the day. The despicable day she became famous. The horrible day she decided to leave Los Angeles. The damn day she had to leave her friends, her family, and Beck. The fights, the tears, the constant, never-ceasing last-minute decisions over what to do.

Hopelessly, she wished she could go back in time and never had accepted to leave. Had she known she was accepting a contract that prohibited her from going anywhere without having a concert or any act.

A single tear dropped onto the table, as Tori crumpled into a ball, holding her knees closer to her chest as she started to sob without comfort. She could still hear him yell the words, echoing in her ears as loudly as if he were by her side.

Tori could have screamed at her idiocy. She had ignored his many attempts; she had denied the kiss before the Platinum Awards just because of Jade. She had even attempted to bring Beck and Jade back together, however it was two months and they had broken-up again, and she gave up trying. The constant over-protectiveness, the many charming smiles, the comfort they felt when they were together, the mischievous happiness at how sick Jade would feel if they were together pretending…

And then the fight came. Tori knew she had said the wrong thing as soon as the words escaped her mouth. How could she have said "_it's a great opportunity, and I'm leaving without changing anything_"? Beck had given her a very dark look. It was something so unlike him Tori wondered if she knew Beck that well after all. It was darker and meaner, and even scarier than a death glare from Jade (and that was something to talk about).

The yelling followed. Tori had no idea what had made Beck explode back then. How loud he could become when he wanted to, how terrifying he seemed when he did. His anger was beyond anything she had seen. That how she could say this? That she had no idea? That- oh! So many things he said that day that made her cry.

She had yelled back, in self-defence. Nobody could say they were friends at that moment. Tori couldn't understand back then why he was so utterly upset at her leaving. And then she said what was probably what she should have never said in her whole life: "_It's not as though we're together!_".

Beck lost the darkness of his face, his bubbling anger disappeared. He seemed to become a sudden defeated man. He did not look like a confident, charming young man. He looked like a defeated, depressed old man. His shoulders fell, his face fell, and h suddenly could not find the strength to stand upright.

He simply turned around, and then looked back at her with eyes, who she suspected to be glassy, and said something that still now tormented her in her worst nightmares: "_All you want is something better than me_"

Suddenly, the telephone rang with the distinctive background music of Lady Gaga's _Applause _song. Tori immediately wiped her tears and sniffed, knowing it was Mariah- her agent. "Yes Mariah?" she said in her best impression of a couldn't-be-happier-voice. "What's the matter?"

"Pack your bags, girl!" said an excited Mariah. "We're going to Los Angeles!"

* * *

Tori didn't know how much the city would have changed after her departure, but she felt a weird mixture of anxiety, excitement, ecstasy and apprehensiveness as she followed a man with her name on a card, barely escaping the paparazzi's photos.

Instead of having her own house in Los Angeles, she would be staying temporarily in her parent's house again. Tori was excited to see her parents again, and she felt almost amused at missing having Trina pissing her off. She watched the city, glowing with a Christmas sense in the atmosphere. Now that she was back, she could finally start to appreciate that it was almost Christmas.

Mariah had told her that due to a high-value bid, she was going to sing in a special Christmas concert here, and she could take a few days off during the holidays until after New Years' Day. Tori did not, for the first time, have to feign happiness at having another concert. It had brought her back home.

She paid the taxi-driver, and took hold of her luggage. Before her stood her home for such a long time which she had yearned to visit at least once in these few years since she graduated from high-school. Home at last.

The young woman practically ran to the front door, before breathlessly pushing the doorbell several times with anticipation. There was a few footsteps that seemed to go in slow-motion, before the door finally opened to give full view to David Vega, her father.

At first, it seemed he didn't register that his youngest daughter was on the doorstep. Then, suddenly, his eyes widened- a gleam seemed to spread through his face- and from the whole neighbourhood did they hear his whoop of delight. Giving full rein to his strength, Tori found herself being hugged by her father and lifted off her feet. "Holly!" he yelled.

But her mother had already seen her and emitted a strange kind of squeaky-scream, and come rushing to her, tears pouring down her face in happiness. Tori was hugging them back, also shrieking as her mother was.

"Hey! Beauty sleep in motion here!" shouted an annoyed voice.

Tori had barely to glance to know that it was Trina who was approaching from upstairs, her hair askew, and her face morning-like. "If I don't get my ten hours of sleep everyday, I'll get all wrinkly like mom before I'm thirty!"

"Excuse me?!" said her mother turning round to her, arms akimbo.

Gasp. "Tori!" said Trina realising she was there, and also thanking for a distraction from retaliation from her mother about what she had just said. "You're back! Did you meet Justin Bieber? Did you meet One Direction!? _Please tell me you met Harry Styles and took a lock of his hair for me_!?"

Tori laughed aloud at this. "Um…no…no…and…yes! Oh, sorry, no!"

Trina pursed lips and put puffy cheeks at this. "And you said you were going to be famous. You should see how much you come up on TV now and on gossip talk shows. Everybody is going to be happy to see you…"

Tori gasped

"Everybody! Glad to see you Mom, Dad, Trina, gotta go!"

And dropping her luggage which rattled on the floor opening and revealing heaps of clothes, Tori zipped her jacket on again, placed her small hat and scarf on, and went out into the snowing city, desperate to find her friends again.

* * *

Tori felt her legs couldn't go fast enough. She was running like mad down the streets, moving everywhere she knew of, looking for a sign of somebody she knew. Anyone. Anyone at all. She crossed the road, and jumped over a trashcan, following what she thought she had seen was a girl with red hair.

There they were. Cat and André. He was laughing his head off at Cat, who was walking like a zombie because for some reason she had put a bandage over her eyes. She bumped several times into a wall, yet she still went on, and Tori couldn't help but grin as she panted and rna towards André.

"Guess who?" she said, covering his eyes and making him gasp.

"Tori!" he said hugging her.

"André what's happening?" said Cat, taking off the bandage from her eyes, and blinking slightly. She squealed. "Tori!" she ran towards her; Tori expected a hug, but firstly, Cat felt her face with her hands, before jumping into her arms., making them both fall onto the snow on the ground. André picked them up still laughing, and hugged them both.

"Tori! You came back! Finally!" said André. "Why didn't you ever stop to visit?! You're so big now in TV and the world. Everybody who likes music has your discs! You could have found some times to come!" he added a little bit angry.

"I would have loved to, André! But the contract I signed also said I was not allowed to go anywhere without an agreement or performance to be paid!" said Tori sadly. "I should have never left LA, it was the worst decision ever!"

"Are you crazy?! Some say you're bigger than Madonna!"

"What are we doing?" said Cat, putting her hands to her head. "We gotta tell the other you're here!"

Tori did not need anyone persuading her. She was running after Cat and André to find the rest of the gang. They found Robbie outside a iPear store. Tori hugged him back as he came to her, and even Rex didn't have a witty insult to throw at her. They went looking for Jade next and found her, typically, in a scissors store. Tori hugged her, and Jade consented it, but warning her next time she was stabbing her with the scissors if she did that again.

Tori expected them to rush off looking for Beck, but to their surprise, they just gave her a few phoney smiles which made her strop in her tracks. Something wasn't right here. "Guys? Where is he?"

"Where's who?" said Robbie.

"Okay, what the hell's going on here?!" said Tori starting to feel uneasy.

"OH! What's the point in hiding it from her?" said Jade, always going directly to the main point. "She's going to have to find out one way or another, isn't she?"

"Um…Tori…well you, see…" it seemed as though Robbie was struggling to find the appropriate words in which to tell her something.

"The things is…when you left…Beck took, um…a low blow, okay?" André was biting his lip continually, looking for support from the rest. "He…he's changed Tori…We barely see him now. It seems as though…he want people to think he's dead…as though if he wants to disappear from the world…"

Tori eyed Jade carefully, who shrugged as if she didn't care the very least. "Me and Beck are though, Vega. Being with him wouldn't hurt anyone…Yes, I heard your conversation. Cat left the computer on." Tori's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Oh, this all my fault…I should have realised…" Tori turned around, shaking her head, full of resurfaced remorse. "Why was I such an idiot? I should have…oh, where is he?"

Nobody volunteered information. "You know I'm going after him with help or without, don't you?" said Tori.

"I know you well enough." sighed André. "I'll take you, but I ain't promising you anything!"

Tori followed André down the usual path up to where Beck's parents lived. Unsurprisingly, the RV was still there. Beck already had to have his own place by then, so it was something Tori half-expected he still had the RV with him too.

André knocked on the door several times, and Tori heard the familiar footsteps moving towards the door. "André I'm really busy at the moment. Could you-?" Beck stopped talking as he eyed who was beside his best friend.

Tori could see he was handsome, but he had changed visibly. His body looked sturdier and more muscled. His hair was longer, and his face now showed a recently, unshaved brown beard. His eyes till had their kind brown look, but there was no doubt that Beck had changed. He was still a handsome man, but something on his looks showed clearly he wasn't the same person he was before.

He stared at her for a few minutes before finally slamming the door shut. "Told you," said André.

"But-but, but I-!" Tori was lost for words. "I never-! I wanted to-! Beck!" she knocked on the door loudly. "Beck, please just listen to me! I'm sorry, alright? I was stupid, and I overlooked how much you meant to me! Please come out!" No response.

"Beck, please!" Tori was ready to cry again. She felt the sensation coming through her nose again. "I'm sorry! I never wanted to leave LA, but the contract didn't let me leave to come back here! If not, I would have come back so much sooner! Please! Beck!" still no response from him.

"Beck!" said Tori, feeling tears falling down her cheeks. "Please come out!" after waiting several seconds and making up her mind that he was not getting out, Tori wiped her tears. "You once said I was looking for something better than you, and that was a downright lie! I'll prove it to you somehow! I will!"

It seemed that they could do nothing else, and after rubbing her in a brotherly sort of way, André put his arm around Tori's back, and accompanied her back home. What they didn't see was that, from behind the curtains, a pair of hazel eyes were looking back at them leaving the front yard.

* * *

"Don't put so much blame on yourself, Tor,"

"But none of this would have happened if I hadn't-!"

"Listen to me Tori," said André looking at her seriously. "You took the chance that millions of girls would kill to receive from somebody. You always had taken into account that Beck was gravitating around Jade. Once you left, Beck fell into the typical melancholy of someone broken-hearted. That means he still loves you doesn't it?"

"What has anything got to do with this?" said Tori blushing indignantly.

"Oh, don't try and hide it Vega." said Jade, taking them all by surprise as she entered the room. "I was the bastard's girlfriend for two years before the breaking-up streak and the final goodbye. You like him, and don't you dare deny it!"

Tori closed her mouth, taking Jade's threat seriously.

"Then what can I do? He's normally the one who helps me to fix problems, but this time he's part of the problem! I mean... arghh-!" Tori sank her head into a cushion, having lost any forms of expression to say what she was thinking about.

"Well, I don't really know what Beck is playing at this moment. When he talked about you, his eyes seemed to shine and all, so I don't get why he would suddenly sober up like this..."

"Beck just loves to- CAT!" screamed Jade suddenly making Cat jump a feet or five in the air, scared at this and tipping over a chair. "STOP PLAYING THAT GODDAMN SONG!" Cat had spent the past few minutes listening to her favourite Christmas song on her mp3 and it was driving Jade nuts.

Tori almost smiled. She knew Jade did not like Christmas. Especially when it came to having to spend time with family. Her father wasn't the very best in the world, and since her mother divorced him, they barely made contact. Christmas wasn't Jade's favourite holiday- probably the contrary.

"All I want for Christmas is you to be less scary..." mumbled Cat so that only Tori and Robbie could hear her. Robbie hid a small snort behind his hand, but a thought struck Tori with that. What had Cat said?

"What did you say Cat?"

"Nothing," lied Cat.

"No, really now."

"All I want for Christmas is that Jade were a little less scary..."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, guys! I think I've got an idea!"

* * *

"Guys! I'm warning you, let me go or you're going to regret it! Where the hell are you taking me! Guys! Let me go!"

Beck struggled against four pairs of arm's grip, as they pulled him away from his home, carrying him to God-knows-where. He really did not feel like leaving his warm RV, and go into the cold Los Angeles streets on Christmas Eve for some stupid reason his friends were after him to do.

"Almost there! Just a few streets down" said Robbie taking an arm off, as to check the location of wherever they were going to (although it made no difference to the force that pulled him away against his will.

"Come on guys! Let me go!" shouted Beck for the millionth time.

They suddenly steered him into a clearing, where he saw a mass of people all shouting at what was a recently made stage, with all the lighting flashing and millions of cameras everywhere. What caught his attention most of all was all the screams from the people: "Tori Vega! Tori Vega! Tori Vega!"

"Oh, no you don't!" yelled Beck trying with all his might to get out of it, and actually coming to release himself from their grip (going to the gym maybe _did_ help him after all with all this...). He looked back at them furiously. "You are not dragging out of home just to listen to her sing!"

"But Beck-!"

"Listen up!" he roared. "You have no idea of what this is all about! Nobody asked you to coming nosing in into any of this! You have no right to take me out just to some Godforsaken concert! Stay out of this! Now clear off and let me get back home before something goes wrong!" everybody had gone quiet now.

Beck turned around, still fuming, ready to set off. "Beck, wait up!"

"What?" he said rather aggressively at Cat, who looked highly affronted.

"Please... just one song? Then nobody will stop you going anywhere... please?"

Beck sighed. "One darn song and I'm out of here, Cat." he warned.

For some reason, they had prime seats (Tori's doing, he guessed) and they passed to the front of the crowd. The stage was alight with multicolour lights which shone back and forth, the instruments lay untouched on the stage, and a microphone in the centre. Then suddenly, a great voice boomed over the crowds, silencing them thoroughly. "_Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Tori Vega_!"

The screaming was deafening.

Beck could not help but keep his gaze intent on her. She looked as though life had taught her some life-lessons on maturity, but she was still beautiful. Her eyes shone with the light, her face sparkled, and her hair blew in the wind sleek and elegant as ever. She looked exactly like the angels Beck had imagined when he was younger that carried the dead away.

"_Happy Christmas LA_!" she said, her voice echoing over them. "I know I was supposed to start the concert with one of my new songs, but I actually wanted to do something else. There's somebody in the crowd right now- he knows who he is- who once said to me-"

Pause.

"-he once said to me all I was looking for is something better than him. He doesn't realise that to me, there is nothing better than him- nothing can be compared- and that all I want for Christmas... is him..."

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you, yeah.  
I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
And I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You, baby  
Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more  
Oh, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?  
Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh, I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby, all I want for Christmas is  
You, baby_

* * *

Beck had lost the feeling of numbness because of the cold. he felt warmth creeping through him as it hadn't done in four years. He felt the corners of his lip twitching. He was smiling. He was smiling, and he was smiling with her.

Dying and going off to Heaven must feel like this.

He could feel his feet flutter off the ground, as though he was going to fly in the air like an angel himself. He looked back at everything that had happened during the time she had left, and he shocked himself by realising that he didn't care.

He didn't care about the past. She loved him. Oh yes, it was a glorious thought. She loved him. He didn't care for the yelling, the shouting, and the fighting. All he wanted now was to take her into his arms, and never let go of her. He had the chance; he wasn't going to let it slip by this time.

Not this time.

* * *

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby  
All I want for Christmas is you, baby"_

Tori closed her eyes, feeling her breath hitch as she finished on the long note.

She had a fleeting view of the crowd cheering, then some sudden gasps, and the next she knew, beck had stumbled towards her and their lips met. The crowd went wild once again, as they saw her smile. "I missed you, Tori."

"I missed you too, Beck."

Beck leaned in. "Know what?" he whispered.

"What?" she said before watching him grab the microphone:

"_All I want for Christmas is you.._

_too."_

The crowd began to clap, as Beck swung her into his strong arms and kissed her.

* * *

**Merry Christmas, and a Happy 2014 to all of you!**


End file.
